Winne-The-Pooh 2
by strong man
Summary: Tigger and Rabbit are finally ready to tie the knot and Pooh and his friends help out


**This is my first story of Winnie The Pooh so be nice**

**Pairing:Tigger/Rabbit**

**When I was younger I thought Rabbit was a girl but now that I'm older I leaned something if you want to find out if the person is a male or female just check their voice actor**

**Rated:"K**

**Inspired: I seen videos, fics and art of the two getting married which is why I saw the song "Let's Get Married" by Jagged Edge and why it's perfect for this story**

It was a peaceful day in the Hundred Acre Woods and all the animals including Christopher Robin were helping plan a wedding for Tigger and Rabbit

At Christopher's house, they were getting the decorations and putting them in boxes

Pooh:"Christopher ...what are we doing again?"He said continuing

Christopher:"Silly ol'l bear...we're planning a wedding"He said after laughing

Pooh:"Oh"He laughed"...what's a wedding?"He put his hand up to the corner of his mouth thinking

Christopher:"A wedding is like when two people love each other very much and they decide to get married

Pooh:"Oh...like me and Piglet"He said pointing to his friend

Christopher:"Not exactly what I mean...Pooh"He said while laughing

Owl:"This wedding is going to be absolutely splendid

Eeyore:"It sure is"He said sitting in front of his house

I think why Eeyore is so glumly is that needs some other male donkey to love and give him company

Meanwhile Tigger was bouncing along as usual and Rabbit decided to join him since he had finished all his gardening today with no bother by his beloved Tigger

Tigger:"I can't believe this is really happening

Rabbit:"I know...finally...we're getting married

They were continuing bouncing along whan Tigger asked his fiancée why he's always yelling at him

Rabbit expand the it do him and Tigger felt very bad, he had to make it up to him so he told him to follow him to his house to see a surprise and they bounced along

When they got to his house, Tigger told his Rabbit to close his eyes and he did

Tigger got behind him and put both hands over his so he wouldn't peek then guided him over to the house

Tigger yelled surprise to his mate before uncovering his eyes

Rabbit slowly walked forward a banner that said "Tigger and Rabbit...lovers forever" and it made his heart melt

Tigger walked up to his lover

Rabbit:"Tigger...this is the nicest thing that you done for me...thank you"He said kissing him while holding his face

Tigger had never actually kissed Rabbit but when he had the chance, he bounced up as high as his house then he fell down while resting on his back in the air and landed in Rabbit's arms but he started to lose his balance and fell down on the grass with Tigger on top of him

Rabbit just laughed and smiled at this because it was the first time his beloved Tigger bounced him when he wasn't working, Tigger on the other hand got off and helped his mate up from the ground

They continued to bounce along the hundred acre wood, birds started to come down and animals came such as deer, raccoons and squirrels

They had gone to the bridge and walked down the hill-side then they stopped at the edge of the lake and got down on their knees

Fishes started to swim up to the two and Rabbit was a little scared because he spends most of his time working in his garden but Tigger took his hand and placed it in the water, the fish swam around his fingers and he giggled as he felt the scales brush against his hand

They looked at each other with love in their eyes

The song playing in the background for these two is called "I Wanna Love You" by Solid Harmonie

Rabbit kissed his soon to be husband on the cheek then they were off again across the bridge holding hands as they bounced along the Hundred Acre Woods

Suddenly Kessie flew down from the sky and in front of the two, smiled at the sight of her adoptive father

Rabbit:"Kessie"He said happily

Kessie:" Hi Rabbie"She said before flying up on Rabbit's shoulder, walked a few inches and nuzzled his neck

Rabbit:"Kessie...you remember Tigger right

Kessie:" Of course I do

Rabbit:"Well...,I have great news to tell you

Tigger:"Long ears and I are getten married

Kessie being a bird , she didn't made a clue what marriage was

Rabbit explained to her the joy of marriage and Kessie then fully understood the congratulated the two

Kessie then flew off into the sky again with the two saying good-bye the the blue bird

The two then sat down at the base od a tree while holding hands as they looked up at the clouds passing by

Rabbit:"Tigger"He said looking at him

Tigger:"Mmmmm

Rabbit:"All those times you bounced me...did you have a crush on my or something

Tigger:I don't know what kind of crush your talking about but yeah

Rabbit:"Why didn't you tell me"He said going over to him

Tigger:"You are so busy with your garden

Rabbit:"That's true

Tigger:"And when I try to tell you by bouncing on you to try to get you to stop...you just get mad

Rabbit:"Aw...Tigger if I had known that sooner I wouldn't be mad at you all the time

Tigger felt really bad for not telling him the truth by Rabbit cuddled up to his neck making him let out a purr then he cuddled up with him with his tail wrapped around his Rabbit,they both continued to look at at the clouds

**Who knew that Tigger had a crush on Rabbit...well for those Tigger/Rabbit supporters...you got your wish because they are getting married along with help from Pooh and the others**

**More chapters coming up and remember to review this**


End file.
